


blacksmiths bang better

by stutteringpeach



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya is horny, F/M, Gendry is a blacksmith, i don't even know where this came from, porno blacksmith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutteringpeach/pseuds/stutteringpeach
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Arya "who the fuck even goes to a blacksmith anymore" meets Gendry, decides to use really inappropriate pick up lines/innuendo to see when he'll crumble because he's trying to keep a professional relationship with her until she's no longer a client lmao.In which Arya coins the term ‘porno blacksmith’.





	blacksmiths bang better

‘Who the fuck even goes to a blacksmith anymore?’

Sansa sighed and gripped the steering wheel tighter. ‘I told you, it’s for an upcoming show. And you didn’t have to come.’

Arya scoffed. ‘Please, like I was gonna stay at the flat and listen to Jon engage in afternoon delight with Ygritte. That girl is bloody loud and our rooms are sadly not soundproofed. So what, you’re gonna put some horseshoes on display?’

Sansa rolled her eyes, _hard._ ‘No actually, the gallery is putting on a show around subverting people’s expectations of sculpture and challenging the art world’s relationship with traditional crafts, like thatching and smithing.’

It was Arya’s turn to roll her eyes. ‘Sounds fucking boring. And definitely like you’re gonna be pinning up some horseshoes and hay up on a wall.’

‘Yes, well, this is _my job,_ in case you hadn’t noticed,’ Sansa huffed, blowing her new fringe out of her eyes like she did when she got cross. It looked shit. Arya had told her. Several times. ‘And it is actually a very important, it’s my first show as a solo curator and Mum and Dad are coming down for it, Robb’s bringing Talisa and even Jon said he’ll take the evening off work to come so I really don’t appreciate your sarcasm when I’m working _really_ hard-’

‘Okay, okay, no need to get your knickers in a twist, I’m only pissing about,’ Arya interrupted. ‘If there’s free booze you know I’ll be there. I might even put a dress on for you.’ She waggled her eyebrows at her elder sister, who was still huffing indignantly.

Sansa pulled the car off the leafy road and down towards a set of farm buildings and a restored barn. The doors of the barn were open and Arya could see the glow of a fire and hear the sting of someone striking metal. Hopping out of the car they stepped into the large workshop - it was smoky and hot.Over by the forge, a figure was bringing a hammer down onto a sheet of red hot metal, sending sparks in all directions. He was shirtless and the muscles in his back rippled with every swing of the hammer. _Oh, hello there._ Maybe this wouldn’t be such a boring afternoon after all.

‘Um, hello?’ Sansa called. ‘I’m Sansa Stark, we spoke on the phone?’

The man set down the hammer and plunged the piece of metal into a cold bucket of water. He turned towards Sansa, wiping his hands on a rag as he stalked towards them and _holy fucking shit_ Arya had never seen a dude this hot before. He was tall and broad shouldered with a strong jaw and his biceps were _huge_ which Arya could quite clearly tell because he was basically wearing nothing beneath his leather apron. His skin was flushed with soot and grime and gleamed with a sheen of sweat. He pushed his short, dark hair out of his eyes - _Jesus Christ who has eyes that blue_ \- and shook Sansa’s hand firmly. Arya smirked at the way Sansa flinched when she gingerly took his hand. No doubt her hypochondriac OCD big sister would be snorting hand sanitiser the minute they got back into the car.

Arya didn’t mind a bit of dirt. She was more than happy getting dirty.

_Down girl._

‘Nice to meet you,’ he said gruffly. ‘Gendry.’

‘It’s great to finally meet you. This is my sister, Arya,’ Sansa said. ‘She’s just come along for the ride today.’

 _And what a ride this is turning out to be._ ‘Pleasure,’ Arya purred, shaking his hand. His hands were enormous and Arya had a vision of them clamped around her thighs like a vice. Suddenly she was very glad she’d chosen to wear her shortest skirt and fishnets today.

He turned back to Sansa. ‘So, do you want to come see some of the pieces?’

He led them around the workshop, showing them his work - wrought iron gates and balustrades, furniture and even some knives, which Arya took a definite interest in.

‘Huh,’ said Arya. ‘Would you look at that. Horseshoes.’

She was pretty sure if Sansa rolled her eyes any further they would be permanently stuck at the back of her head.

‘A lot of this stuff just pays the bills,’ Gendry explained sheepishly. ‘I can’t really afford to just do sculpture at the moment.’

He took them off to a corner of the shop filled with sculptures, some huge, towering sheets of steel and iron and some small, intricate. Sansa started questioning him about the work and they fell into a discussion of which pieces would fit into the show.

‘Is that from _Alien_?’ Arya asked incredulously, pointing to a super detailed sculpture of the creature from the film. It was bigger than her.

‘Uh, yeah.’ Was he blushing? _Cute._ ‘I’m a bit of a science fiction nerd.’

Sansa’s phone starting ringing. ‘I’m so sorry, it’s the gallery,’ she apologised to Gendry. ‘I’ll be two minutes.’ Sansa flashed Arya a look that she knew well: _don’t fucking embarrass me you little shit._

Arya continued to wander around the shop, running her hands over the cold metal. ‘This is really cool,’ Arya commented. ‘How’d you get into this?’

‘I studied art and design in college and did an apprenticeship afterwards,’ he explained. ‘I guess I’ve always been creative but I love the physical nature of smithing. There’s a connection with what I’m doing that you don’t get from painting, or photography. Feeling tired at the end of the day, but having satisfied myself creatively.’

Arya ran her hand down the length of a particularly phallic looking sculpture and stared him down. ‘Physical satisfaction is very important.’

His blue eyes widened slightly. _Gotcha._ ‘Um, yes. So yeah, I worked under a few other smiths and then set up shop here after a few years. A friend owns the farm and lets me lease the shop.’

Okay, so he wasn’t biting. Never mind. He would.

‘I didn’t know anyone even did this anymore,’ Arya said, eyeing up a tall block of metal bended into a geometric pattern. ‘But these sculptures are awesome. Is it difficult to get the metal to be so… flexible?’

He blinked.

‘Actually no, the process is pretty straightforward. It’s about heating it until it’s a malleable temperature, then you can hold it with tongs, a bending fork, a vice, something like that. You can also bend it over the anvil and hammer to create the curve.’

_You can bend me over an anvil and give me a hammering any day._

‘So you just heat it and beat it?’

There was silence.

‘So sorry about that! My boss checking in. Where were we?’ Sansa breezed in. Arya smirked at him.

‘Right- yes, erm, let me just-‘ He turned abruptly and walked directly into one of the beams in the centre of the barn. ‘ _Fuck,’_ he muttered under his breath, rubbing his forehead. ‘I’ll show you the pieces outside.’ He stalked darkly through the front doors.

Sansa glared at Arya. ‘What the fuck did you do?’

* * *

Gendry was hammering a tiny piece of metal, held delicately with a pair of tongs and was working the rounded end of the hammer along the metal. Arya watched him silently from the doorway for a time, relishing the way the muscles in his arms strained against the grey t-shirt he was wearing. She also couldn’t help but noticed the way his trousers were slung low on his hips and stretched delightfully across his backside as he bent over the anvil. He dipped the tiny piece of metal into the cold water, releasing steam into the air and curiously Arya felt a stirring kinship with the hot metal.

She sauntered in and dropped the papers Sansa had given her to deliver on the bench in front of him. ‘Knock knock.’

He jerked up, clearly startled. ‘Oh,’ he said. He stalked over to her, hammer still in hand. ‘Sorry, I was in a world of my own. Arya, right?’

She quirked a brow at him. ‘That’s me. Sansa sent these for you to sign.’ Arya said, gesturing at the contracts in front of him and hopping up onto the bench, swinging her legs. ‘She couldn’t make it today so sent me in her stead. Something to do with a thatcher and a bale of hay.’

It was his turn to raise a brow. ‘Let me just wash my hands.’

Gendry set the hammer down onto the bench next to her and went to wash his hands in the sink at the side of the room.

‘Do you work with your sister at the gallery?’ he asked.

‘Nah,’ she replied. ‘I just like to get out of the house when my brother and his girlfriend are home. He works nights, so they don’t see each other at normal hours of the day. If you know what I mean. And if you don’t I mean they fuck like rabbits and I’d rather not listen to that while I’m trying to watch Countdown.’

Gendry laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. _He can’t even look me in the eye,_ she thought gleefully. This was fun. She picked up the hammer and turned it over in her hands.

‘It’s a peen.’

Arya nearly choked on her own saliva. ‘Excuse me?’

‘A peen,’ he repeated, matter of factly, gesturing to the hammer in her hands like it was the most obvious thing in the world. ‘A ball-peen hammer.’

‘Riiight,’ she smirked.

He stared at her. ‘It’s good for small pieces.’

‘I guess it’s not the size of the hammer but how hard you pound it.’

‘Um.’ He swallowed. ‘Well, hitting is part of the equation, but hitting accurately is more important,’ he explained. ‘If I’m frustrated, I might as well go punch a bag until I’m over it before working.’

 _Fuck he’s professional._ ‘I bet it feels really good to pound out all your frustrations,’ she winked.

He straightened up from signing the contracts rapidly, clearing his throat and shuffling them together to avoid her gaze. ‘Right. Well. Yes - I mean, all signed.’ He thrust the papers at her.

She smiled winningly up at him. _Oh honey._ _You have no idea what you’ve signed up for._

* * *

The next time Sansa headed to Gendry’s shop, Arya insisted going with her.

‘I really don’t see why you’re coming, we’re just going to be making transport arrangements for the show,’ Sansa huffed. Her natural state was huffing. If she huffed any more she’d deflate.

‘What? Can’t a girl come along to support her super talented, artistically discerning, beautiful older sister in her professional endeavours?’

‘So you want to fuck him then,’ Sansa said drily.

Arya cocked her head. ‘So what if I do?’

‘Arya, for God’s sake! He’s one of my clients!’

‘And? He won’t be a client forever.’

Sansa seethed. ‘You are unbelievable.’

Arya grinned back at her. ‘Actually the lack of response to the amount of flirting I’ve been doing is unbelievable.’

‘Really?’

‘Yep. I’ve done pretty much everything but told him to bend me over a bench and hammer me.’

‘Arya!’

* * *

‘It must get pretty hot in here.’

‘It can do, yes.’

‘I also like it hot, just so you know.’

* * *

‘What’s this?’

‘A grindstone.’

‘I’d love to grind against your stone.’

* * *

‘Why do you have to cool it down so quickly?’

‘It’s called quenching. It hardens the steel.’

‘So blacksmiths know exactly the right time to dip a hot rod in to get it nice and hard?’

‘Jesus, Arya-’

* * *

Arya was lounging on one of the sofas at the gallery when Gendry walked in. She straightened up at the sight of him, lean and long and suddenly very solid in front of her. His hair was mussed and there was a smudge of ash on his cheek.

‘Hey,’ he called. ‘Your sister around?’

‘She’s gone out to get lunch,’ Arya replied. ‘She’ll be back soon.’

‘Cool. She asked me to pop in to check out the space.’

Arya nodded. He held her gaze. She stretched out lazily. She didn’t miss how his eyes strayed to the strip of pale skin exposed by her top riding up. ‘Gonna check out the space then?’

‘Yeah.’

‘So... check it out.’

Gendry wandered around the space for a while, checking out the paintings on display. Arya watched him from over the top of her book. When he pulled a tape measure from the back pocket of his jeans and bent over she tilted her head to get a better view. _Ahhh, yes._ The man did have a truly excellent arse. She could bounce pennies off it. Maybe sink her teeth into it. He looked up and caught her staring.

She plopped her book down and skulked over to him. ‘Like what you see?’ she asked cheekily.

He looked up at her from his crouched position on the floor, pushed himself up and flicked the tape measure away with a flourish.

‘The space is great.’

‘That’s not what I meant.’

‘Arya.’

‘Yes?’ she said innocently.

He paused. ‘Your sister is my client.’

‘Right.’

‘This is her gallery.’

‘Uh huh.’

‘It’s not professional.’

Arya huffed. Maybe Sansa was rubbing off on her. ‘You like me, right?’ she challenged.

Gendry ran a hand through his hair like he did when he was nervous. ‘We can’t do this here.’

‘So let's go to your shop and I’ll show you that the horniest thing in there isn’t your anvil.’

His mouth dropped open. Arya smirked.

‘You’re deliberately torturing me, aren’t you?’

She shrugged. ‘I just wanted to see how long it took you to break. Get you hot and hit you hard.’

‘Oh bloody hell.’

* * *

‘Jesus, Sansa wasn’t kidding, there is actual hay pinned to this wall.’

Arya was stood in her best black dress and _nicest_ combat boots (only the best for her older sister), staring disbelievingly at the bundle of hay that had been strapped to a dividing wall in the gallery. _Hay There!_ was the name of the piece according to the placard pinned below it.

‘Speaks to modern society, don’t you think?’ said a low voice behind her.

She spun to find Gendry behind her, looking utterly delicious in a white shirt and dark jacket. It was the first time she’d seen him without his usual cloud of soot and grime. He smelled like ash and pine and she was pretty sure she wanted to run her tongue up his neck and into his ear.

‘Society’s gone fucking insane if this is somehow considered art,’ she retorted.

‘Nah,’ he said lightly. ‘There’s something about consumerism here, society represented as a herd of cattle consuming the same mundane garbage passed off as art.’

She stared at him incredulously. ‘Fuck off.’

He laughed.

‘Your stuff is so much better than this crap,’ she declared.

‘Thanks,’ he said, running his hand through his hair in the usual way he did when he was nervous. ‘I guess we’ll see though, I haven’t got any sales yet.’

‘You will,’ Arya stated confidently. ‘You’re way more talented that the other artists here. Did you see the carpentry dude who has just made a pile of sawdust? How the ever living fuck is that art? I told Sansa this would be shit and I was right.’

A slow smile spread across his face. ‘You scrub up nicely,’ he said. His eyes went to her breasts briefly. _Bingo._

Arya twirled for him. ‘Not looking too shabby yourself. Never thought I’d see you in a suit.’

‘Yeah, well I’m not sure leather and steel-toed boots are quite the right look for this crowd.’ He took a sip of his beer.

‘I like your usual look,’ Arya said. ‘It’s very _porno blacksmith_.’

He choked on his drink.

Arya smirked.

‘So I guess now that my sister isn’t a client of yours you can buy me a drink,’ she challenged.

He stilled. ‘It’s a free bar.’

‘No shit, Sherlock, I meant after the party,’ she retorted.

He grinned at her. ‘Alright. Maybe later I can show you my hammer and give you a pounding.’

This time, it was Arya that choked on her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I know way too much about blacksmithing now.


End file.
